The Madness Within, Part 1
"The Madness Within, Part 1" is the 47th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as the first part of its fourth season finale. 'Summary' As Hugo's wedding takes place, Liz struggles to get Rena to the service, and an even more serious dilemma occurs. Joe continues to look for Katie as Ben tries to get information from Fraser, but they're against the clock. And Dean tries to get closer to uncovering Josh's location. Meanwhile when Ted leaves the ranch, Josh demands that Alex give all the answers. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash of James in the library, looking through a book on capital punishment and taking notes. James takes his stand on the stage, at the Pro stand, as everyone in the audience watches. James is fiery in the debate, "Society only functions when each person receives what is due to them. Capital punishment does not come to those who have made simple mistakes. It comes only to those who have committed the most heinous acts. Deserved punishment is what protects us, by making the wrongdoer pay a price that is equivalent of the harm that he has caused." The camera reveal Ben to be at the Con stand, he is looking down and speaking more unsurely than James, shaking a little with nerves, "Retribution is just another word for revenge. To kill a person because they killed a loved one of yours, only continues the cycle of violence, which only destroys the avenger as well as the offender. It contaminates the good nature of society which requires love and understanding to function. Are we to successfully draw a line of where circumstances affect the offender's state of mind? People are not born evil, to act out of normal human nature requires a reason." James looks over and asks, "What about those who don't want rehabilitation? Who don't want helped? Or, criminals who have done crimes of the most gruesome and destructive offence, do they deserve our help?" We zoom into the audience to see Fraser, who leans forward in anticipation of Ben's response. Ben briefly looks up to face the audience and stutters, "Ye...yes." Fraser shakes his head with a glare. ''Present Day Ben is standing before the door in the wooden shack by the river, facing Fraser. Fraser smiles, "Just stand aside, Ben, you don't have what it takes to stop me." Ben continues to stand, though slightly shaking. Fraser shakes his head in amusement, before merely walking towards the wooden door. However Ben suddenly jumps forward, running into Fraser and bringing them both to the ground inside the boathouse. Ben slams the back of Fraser's skull into the wooden flooring, knocking him out. Ben then looks up to the shelf of garden and boating tools, he grabs some rope, and begins tying Fraser's hands to a wooden pillar. Standing to his feet, Ben takes out his mobile and begins dialling. However Fraser, shaking his aching head, looks up and says, "You don't want to do that." "And why on earth not?!" Ben asks. "Because Katie is still alive," Fraser utters. Ben lowers the phone and looks at him, as Fraser begins to smile. 'Act I' Flash to an old black woman, sitting lonely in the retirement home, sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth and back and forth. Flash to Betty still rocking back and forth on the chair, when Hugo suddenly walks in. She stares deep into his eyes, taking heed of his every movement. "Where's the toilet?" Hugo asks, and Betty points down the hall. He thanks her, before walking away. After Hugo leaves, Betty cracks a genuine smile. Flash to Betty sitting in her rocking chair, watching Hugo and Edie on the other side of the room, conversing and laughing. Betty squints in Edie's direction with a frown on her face. Flash to a scene in Betty's imagination: Edie is in a white dress and walking down the aisle, however, halfway down, she drops dead. Everyone is shocked and runs to her aid, but Betty remains on her pew and smiles. At the small and local synagogue, Edie is seen organizing a few things for her wedding to Hugo, which is set to commence later that day. Betty enters the church, limping as she walks and supported by a walking stick. "Congratulations," Betty tells Edie, "I wish you a lifetime of happiness." "Betty, dear, you gave me a fright," Edie tells her as she turns around to face her rival. "A lifetime would be nice, yes, of course some of us might not be sticking around as long as others," Edie says, smiling. Betty gives another evil stare, and Hugo enters the room. "Hugo!" Edie exclaims, "You're not meant to see me on the day of the service! It's bad luck!" "Oh, I don't believe in all that," Hugo tells her. "Yeah, and all those divorces are proof that you've received all the bad luck you're gonna get, harlot," Betty mutters under her breath. "What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said, dear," Edie says, turning to Betty. "Perhaps an ear trumpet?" Betty suggests. "Trumpet?" Edie questions, "It's all hearing aids now, dear. You're not from the dark ages, are you? Although, you are aged... and dark." Betty scowls but Edie merely smiles, "I believe you've met my fiancé." "I don't think so," says Hugo, extending a hand, "Lovely to meet you." The hand goes unshaken, "I've been living in that nursing home for ten years. You've only been there for a few months... and you haven't noticed me?" Betty asks, insulted. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Hugo asks. "It's Betty. Betty Grapeblack," Betty says proudly. "I knew a Betty in my youth," Hugo says, "But she was white, as was the standard in those days." Betty's eyes widen in shock, but before she can say anything, Hugo says, "Where on Earth is that grandson of mine?" We see Rena and Miguel sitting on the couch in the latter's home together, each with a glass of scotch in their hands. "This has been nice," Rena says in a pessimistic tone. "Yeah, it has. Father and son having a nice drink together," Miguel replies fondly. "And I don't even feel that drunk," Rena says, however, when he attempts to stand up, he immediately loses his balance and clumsily trips, landing flat on the floor. "I miss Mary," Rena utters, not bothering to stand up, "Mary would help me up. I love Mary. I want Mary." Suddenly there is a ring at the doorbell. "Mary!" Rena exclaims, excited, immediately shooting to his feet and stumbling over to the door. He opens it to—"Oh, hi Liz," he says casually, his smile dropping. "No need to sound so pleased," Liz tells him. "I'm not," he admits, "Why're you here. Where's Mary?" "Mary left, Rena," Liz tells him, "And you called me. You told me to come and pick you up for your grandfather's wedding." "Oh yeah," Rena says, remembering, "That was when I had my first scotch." "You've been drinking?" Liz asks in a disapproving tone. "Only... a lot," Rena admits, and Liz sighs. "I meant to call Ben 'cause Joe's worried about Katie and Josh has disappeared, but he's disappeared now too. Just like Mary. Where'd he go?" Rena asks. Liz sighs sadly this time, "I don't know. I've not seen him since yesterday. But anyway, let's not dwell. I'm sure he's fine. And you stink of alcohol. Let's just get you to that wedding," Liz says, remotely unlocking her car. Joe is seen sitting in the police station, waiting in an uncomfortable chair. Suddenly, Dean approaches and sits next to him. "Hey Joe, what're you doing here?" Dean asks. "Seeing if there's any progress on the search for Katie. You?" Joe replies. "Trying to report Josh as missing. His house is empty, his family has disappeared, and I'm still waiting on that damn news article," Dean explains. "Hold on, Josh is missing?" Joe asks, shocked. "Yeah... you didn't know?" Dean says, shocked. "I thought we must have done something and he started ignoring us. I've been a bit distracted, and... between you and me, he's my least favorite." "Right..." Dean says, "Well, would you care to offer your help in finding him?" Dean asks. "I'm a little preoccupied in finding Katie," Joe states, "She's my priority right now... Lord knows how much time she has left." "I'm sure she's fine," Dean says reassuringly. "I'm sure Josh is too," Joe says, and Dean smiles. "You know, unless he's dead," Joe adds, and Dean's smile droops. "I don't want to visit Uncle Ted on his stupid farm!" Alex shouts. Stuart's eyes pull inwards, "Why, you selfish little shit! You never think of anyone else! What about me and your mother?! We need some time to ourselves! What about us?!" Stuart is shouting but Winnie calms him down and says, "Let's just tell him." "Tell him? And listen to his whining?" Stuart asks. "He won't whine. Will you, love?" Winnie asks with a smile. Alex shakes his head, "I wasn’t whining!" "That's it, you little shit!" Stuart shouts as he extracts his arm and prepares to strike Alex across the face, but Winnie grabs his arm to stop him and says, "Alex, there's something every boy should learn. And that is work and struggle, both of which you've never experienced." "It's just not fair.." Alex says. But Winnie interrupts, "Alright, son, the truth is that there is something wrong with you. And I mean truly. You're not like other boys. I think that you are missing something that normal boys should have. It's your selfishness, how you only think of yourself. So this is what's happening, you are going to California to live with Uncle Ted on his farm, it's a lovely chicken ranch. And he is going to teach you hard work. I promise that you will be a better person for it, Alex. "What about school?" Alex asks. "Uncle Ted is going to home school you. He's a very educated man," Winnie smiles. Alex looks at her as if she's stupid and says, "He was schooled by his farmer parents...he's never left the ranch." "ALEX!" Stuart shouts. Alex looks down silently. "I know that you'll make the best of it, Alex. And if things get too hard then I myself will come and pick you up," Winnie says. Alex jumps into his mother's arms and hugs her tight, "I'll write to you, mom. Will you write back?" "Of course," Winnie says. ''Present Day Alex is cleaning up the chicken coop. He looks over at the noise of Ted packing the car. Josh and Joanna peer outside from the farmhouse to look too. Ted shouts over, "Morning, son. Going into town for some supplies. Soon enough we'll be a self sufficient farm again, but until then I'll have to get some goods. I'll be back by nightfall. Look after the place. You're in charge." Alex nods. Ted jumps in the car with a smile and then drives off, as Alex stands and watches. Alex turns to get back to cleaning but he hears Josh walking over. Alex turns to face him as Josh states, "I want some answers now, Alex." "Where is she?" Ben asks. Fraser shakes his head with a smile, "It's a secret." Ben takes back out his phone, "A secret that I'm sure the police can get you to share." But Fraser retorts, "If you phone the police then you will never see Katie again, no one will. I'm already going down for multiple murders, what difference does one more make? If you phone the police then I say nothing, and she dies." Ben ponders, "What do you want?" "Let me go. Then when I'm a safe distance away, I'll phone you and tell you where she is," Fraser explains. "You're not going anywhere," Ben assures him. Fraser shrugs, "Well then, nice knowing you Katie." Ben clutches his fist in anger. Fraser sniggers, "Oh please, you don't have it in you. How about we make a deal? I'll tell you where she is, but then I want something from you, before I tell you how to free her." "I don't understand," Ben says. "She's at the park, buried under the new flower garden," Fraser tells him. Ben looks at him untrusting. "Phone Joe and tell him to go there. But once he finds her, you'll need me to save her," Fraser smiles. Ben still looks confused. Fraser shouts, "Phone Joe, Ben! Katie doesn't have much time left!" Liz is seen driving with a drunk Rena in the back seat; we see that he's wearing a tuxedo, minus pants. "Aren't you gonna put those on?" Liz asks, a little uncomfortable. "I will when I'm ready!" Rena exclaims. "Right..." Liz mutters, "Of course." "Where are we going?" Rena asks. "To your grandfather's wedding. Wiksteria Synagogue. I take it his wife-to-be is Jewish?" Liz asks. "But we're not meant to go there first!" Rena exclaims. "What do you mean?" Liz asks. "We have to pick up the cake and the Rabbi first!" Rena tells her. "You never told me that!" Liz argues. "I'm sure I did, you know, on the telephone thingy..." Rena assures her. "I'm sure that you did not," Liz says. "Liar!" Rena exclaims, "You'll go to Jewish hell!" Liz sighs again, "Where's the Rabbi?" she asks. "And the cake!" Rena adds. "Where's that, too?" Liz asks. "The cake is at the bakery and the Rabbi is at his house," Rena says proudly. "Oh... helpful," Liz says, her patience tried. We next see Liz approaching a house in her car, and a Rabbi is standing outside in wait. "Hop in," Liz calls from the window, and the Rabbi gets in the backseat, beside Rena. "The cake!" Rena exclaims. "We already got the cake," Liz remind shim. "Oh yeah," Rena says, before breaking out giggling. "What is it?" Liz asks. "This man's wearing a hat that's too small," Rena tells her. "That'd be a yamaka, and you're being offensive," Liz tells him. Rena just laughs. "This boy isn't wearing any pants..." the Rabbi states. "I'm ready now!" Rena exclaims. "Will you help me put them on?" 'Act II' Joe is seen exiting the police station when his cell phone rings in his pocket. He sees that it's Ben calling, and answers. "Joe, I know where Katie is," Ben says immediately. "What? You do? How? Never mind that. Where? Where is she?!" Joe exclaims happily. "I don't know," Ben admits. "But you just said..." Joe starts. "I know. I know the general area, but not specifically. Joe, she's in the park. In the woods by the park. The new flower garden, but I have no idea where that is... it's new. She's... been buried alive," Ben exclaims. "What?!" Joe asks, shocked, walking faster away from the police station. "It was Fraser, it was all Fraser. I'm with him now, I... subdued him. But Joe, he did it. He killed those girls. He kidnapped Katie. Joe, he killed Emma!" "Oh, my God..." Joe utters, coming to a complete stop. "So he knows where Katie is? Specifically? I mean, I have no problem in tearing down that entire forest to get to her, but an indication might help," Joe says. "He refuses to tell me," Ben says. "Then beat it out of him!" Joe exclaims. "What?" "If he won't tell you, make him tell you! Ben, he killed Emma, he hurt Katie, he has to pay! She could still be alive! Don't put him before her! Just torture him into submission. I have to go. I have a girlfriend to find." Ben is completely stunned when Joe hangs up, but Joe breaks into a very fast run, on his way to the park. Rena and Liz are seen in the synagogue as the former drinks a huge cup of coffee, sobering up. "That better?" Liz asks. "Not really," Rena admits, "My head is banging." "Well, anyway, enjoy. I'll be off now, gotta go look for Ben." "Liz," Rena says, "Thank you." Liz smiles, "No problem," she says, before walking out of the synagogue. Edie then walks over and sits on the pew, beside Rena. "Hello, dear," she says merrily. "Hi, Edie," Rena says. "No, please. Call me grandma," Edie insists. "Hi, Edie," Rena says firmly, taking a sip from his coffee. "I hope you'll enjoy today," Edie tells him. "Me too," Rena says, "I wish you and my gramps the best of luck." "Yes, well... any marriage will be better than my first. Mr. Roswell. He cheated on me with some waitress. Can you believe that? A waitress. How cliché is that?" "Very," Rena says meekly, taking another sip of coffee. "My last husband was a lovely man, but he died, unfortunately. Cancer. An ugly disease, if there ever was one," Edie says sadly. "I have my own experiences with it," Rena tells her, hanging his head. "Yes, well, we mustn't dell. Today is a happy day. And I'm sure Eugene will have wanted me to move on. I have a photograph somewhere," Edie tells him, taking out her wallet from her purse and pulling out a photograph. Rena takes it and sees Edie and Eugene on their wedding day. Edie's in a white dress but Eugene is in a bedazzled suit with his hand on his hip, carrying a pink parasol. "He loved that thing," Edie says fondly, "Took it most places." "Um, Edie, no offense, but he seems a bit..." Rena starts. "Gay?" Edie asks, and Rena nods. "Well, he was," Edie continues, and Rena appears confused, "After my first heartbreak, I cared not for any sort of physical relationship. I married a gay man for the sheer companionship, and we were very happy together, just like me and your grandfather shall be. "My grandfather isn't—" Rena starts, but Hugo walks over at that moment. "Oh, how excited I am," Hugo says to his bride-to-be. Edie stands up and Hugo kisses her hand, "Yes, I'm very excited to start our life together too," Edie says. "Well, not just that," Hugo says, "I'm also gonna have my way with you tonight, little missy." Edie's eyes widen in shock. Josh is facing Alex inside the coop. "You said you killed kids. Explain," Josh demands. Alex looks down in pain and stutters, "I didn't mean to...he made me." "What kids?" Josh asks. "I don't know...I never knew their names," Alex says. Josh then asks, "How many?" Alex stops and thinks. But the fact that he has to think about it isn't as chilling as what follows, "About...twenty. After a while I stopped counting." "You're lying!" Josh says, "No one can just kill twenty kids." "We did...we did," Alex replies. Josh look at him in disbelief, "How?" Alex stares off, pauses, then softly and slowly he says... Flashback. Ted is working on the car at the ranch as Alex watches nervously. Ted slams down the hood and smiles, "Time to go." A kid, about nine years old, is walking the street in a town as Ted's car approaches from behind. Ted leans out the window, "There you are...we've been looking for you like mad." "You have?" the kid asks. Ted replies, "Sure. Your folks were in a nasty accident, hurt real bad. They're at the hospital right now. And we told the police that we'd come and pick you up. Now, hurry, we gotta see your folks." The kid looks at Ted suspiciously but then he looks at Alex. "It's okay," Alex smiles to the kid. The kid then jumps in the car. "Hold on now. It's a long drive," Ted says. The car begins to drive off. The boy, crying, is tossed into the chicken coop. There are two other nine year old boys already inside, cowering in the corner. They all cry and scream. There is blood splattered on the walls of the coop. Ted lifts the axe, with a lust for blood in his eyes. He stumbles towards the coop, and kicks open the wooden door, entering the coop with the axe in hand. The kids all look at him and scream. But then Alex walks in. Ted glances at him and then hands him the axe. Ted smiles, "Do it, Alex!" The kids all stare in terror into Alex's eyes. Alex looks sick. Alex pounces forth at the kids, the axe comes down in slow motion against the camera. Blood splatters all over Alex's face. Ted laughs manically from behind. Alex brings the axe back up and then lowers it again, more blood splattering. Alex falls onto his knees and repeats, "I killed them...I killed them...I killed them." Josh stands gaped and pale. He stutters, "Then why Reed?" Alex looks up confused, "What?" "If you killed about twenty kids then why is the only thing in your room one of their names? What was so special about this kid? Who was Reed?" Josh asks. Alex answers, "He was ''the one who got away." Rena approaches his grandfather in one of the rooms of the synagogue. "Hello, Rena!" Hugo merrily exclaims, "Better get out there, eh? Best man and the groom, after all. The ceremony's about to start." "There isn't gonna be a ceremony, gramps," Rena says. "What do you mean?" Hugo asks. "Edie left," Rena tells him. "Who's Edie?" Hugo asks. "Your fiancée," Rena tells him. "Right," Hugo says, "Is she pretty?" "She just left you at the altar," Rena tells him. "Oh... why?" Hugo wonders. "Edie was looking for a... particular kind of man, gramps," Rena tries to explain. "What do you mean?" "Have you met my friend Josh?" Rena asks. "'S that the geeky one?" Hugo asks. "No," Rena says. "Oh! The homo?" Hugo asks. "Yes..." Rena confirms, "And as I was saying, Edie was looking for a particular kind of man." "What?" "A gay, gramps. She wanted to marry a gay!" Rena exclaims. Hugo shakes his head, "That's preposterous. I'm not gay," Hugo says. "That's my point. She thought you were, that's why she's left," Rena explains. "Oh..." Hugo utters, "But we've kissed! Of course... it was always very brief, and... Hmm..." "Gramps, do you know what could have made her think this? How did the two of you meet? Think back," Rena instructs him. "Let me see... the retirement home was having a fancy dress party..." Hugo starts. "And what did you go as?" Rena asks. "A pimp," Hugo replies. "A pimp?!" Rena exclaims. "I was on the lookout for a whore, if you know what I mean..." Hugo utters. "Yes... I won't be able to stop knowing what you mean... anyway, what did you wear?" Rena asks. "Well, there was a lot of tight leather involved... and when I saw Edie, I did dance a bit... camp. At the time I thought it was funny." "That explains it then," Rena tells him. "She was the most beautiful rag doll," Hugo utters. "And you were a leather-clad fairy," Rena points out. "So... I'm not getting married now?" Hugo asks. "I'm afraid not," Rena tells him gently. Ben is sitting on a chair in the boathouse, as Fraser is looking up at him from being tied to the pillar on the floor. "What is it we're waiting for?" Ben asks. "You'll see, just as soon as Joe digs up the coffin," Fraser says. Ben ponders and then says, "You know, I always knew there was something off about you. I remember the angry kid you were, out bursting all the time. But I thought you were outgrowing it, getting better. And although I could see sometimes that you were being fake, I believed that you were trying..." "Dr. Sonya taught me well to hide who I was," Fraser adds. Ben continues, "So I gave you the benefit of the doubt that day your car broke down." Fraser looks up and chuckles, "There was no car, Ben. I walked to Joe's house that day." "Why?" Ben asks, confused. " "Because I knew you would invite me in, Ben," Fraser smiles, "Into your group. And then I could keep you all close. How does that feel? That the trauma your friends faced...the loss of Katie...the death of Mary and Rena's baby...it's all on your hands." Fraser smiles as Ben looks at him and realizes with widened eyes that Fraser pushed the scaffolding. "This was all about me? Why?" Ben asks. "Because you killed him...you killed Nick. You stole everything he loved, and then you just watched as he fell from that construction site," Fraser explains, "I embraced who I was. Killed who I felt like killing, and yes, messed with you...because you're a joke, Ben. That everyone is good...and needs understanding...I DON'T WANT TO BE UNDERSTOOD! I DON'T WANT HELP! I am who I am. And it's time you embraced your darker side too, Ben." Ben shakes his head, "You're insane." Fraser keeps talking, "...And Emma...her blood is all over you." Ben looks away. "You threw her out, when you knew there was a killer out here. It's your fault she was out here...although she did find the ring." Ben looks at him suddenly, realizing why Emma was by the river. A tear leaks from Ben's eye but suddenly Fraser bursts out laughing, "All she wanted was to become a better person, but I didn't give her the chance." Fraser keeps on laughing at this, and Ben stares down at him with an angry glare. 'Act III' Joe is seen running through the woods with a shovel in his hand. He soon arrives in the small clearing where he and Fraser went searching for Katie and Joe begins digging. He digs and digs and digs until eventually he discovers something hard. A smile stretches across his face and he continues to dig around the object, eventually throwing away the spade and clawing at the dirt with his hands. He bangs on the metal coffin. "Katie?!" Joe calls. He waits, but there is no noise. "Katie?!" he calls. Suddenly, there was a knocking noise from the inside of the coffin. Poor thing, she didn't have the energy to speak. "Joe..." a weak voice utters from the inside of the coffin, and we see Katie lying in there, her eyes opening. She's weak and tired. "Katie!" Joe explains. He goes to open the coffin but sees something. A lock. And not only a lock, but a combo. "Fuck..." he utters. He takes his cell phone from out of his pocket and dials. "Ben, I've found the coffin, but... it has a lock... and the lock needs a combo," Joe tells him. "Tell me the lock combo to Katie's coffin," Ben demands, but Fraser merely smiles eerily. Dean is now seen exiting the police station, looking grumpy. His cell phone suddenly rings, "Hey, Mr. Hall?" says a man from the other line. Dean is seen running into the newspaper place where the article he's looking for is now ready. "Give it to me!" he exclaims as he enters. "Are you Dean Hall?" the man at the desk asks. "Yes! Yes, just give me the article!" Dean exclaims. The man at the desk then hands him a piece of paper, and Dean reads it. The same article that exposed the truth to Josh. As he reads, his eyes widen. "These murders happened at a ranch..." Dean utters. "Thanks!" he exclaims, "Gotta go!" And with that, Dean is seen running back to the police station. In the synagogue, Hugo is seen sitting on a pew beside Betty. "Hugo... aren't you meant to be up there?" Betty asks. "No, the wedding's off," Hugo tells her. Betty appears elated. "Why not?" she asks. "Edie left me," he explains, "But that's okay, because it made me realize... my true love is you, Betty." "Wait a second..." Betty says, "Edie left you... and now you're asking me out?" "Not just asking you out, my dear Betty, I'm proposing!" "You didn't know my name a few hours ago!" Betty exclaims. "It was a show, for Edie, so she wouldn't catch on to our forbidden love!" he tells her. "Forbidden..." she starts. "Well, yes. Are white people and black people even allowed to get married these days?" Hugo asks. Betty's eyes widen in shock. "I will not be your rebound! You're making it up! Edie dumped you and you expect me to pick up the pieces? No sir! Betty Grapeblack is nobody's second choice!" she exclaims. "You're not second," Hugo says, "Because I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you," he lies. "But... but... really? Because I love you too!" she exclaims. The two of them kiss, and Rena watches, confused. He shrugs and heads towards the synagogue door, however, his eyes widen when he sees that Mary is standing there, looking pretty in a brand new dress. "Sorry I'm late," she tells him with a smile on her face, "Did I miss anything good?" Ben stands over Fraser, "What's the combination?" Fraser merely stares back. "WHAT IS IT?!" Ben screams. "It's your turn to give me something," Fraser replies. "What?" Ben asks. "Let me go, and then I'll give you the combination," Fraser says. Ben shakes his head, "Think of something else." "There is nothing else! You'll just have to trust me," Fraser sneers. Ben bends down to face him and utters, "Or I'll force it out of you." Ben suddenly punches Fraser with full force in the face. He grabs Fraser's head with one hand and begins repeatedly punching with the other. "WHAT'S THE NUMBER?!" Ben yells. Fraser looks at him with his bloody nose and bruising eyes but he only laughs. Ben exhales angrily and then begins beating him again, punching him over and over. Fraser collapses from his knees and elbows, falling to the ground, with little strength, but he just keeps laughing. Ben stands over him and asks again, but again to no avail. Ben realises that punching won't be enough, he glances around and then his eyes catch sight of the gardening tools. Ben looks at them and then at Fraser, as he begins to think. Alex is sitting alone on the ranch, when he looks up to see Josh approach with a shovel. Alex looks confused but then Josh grabs him forcefully by the shirt and drags him over to the coop, dropping him to the sandy ground. Alex looks up and asks, "What are you doing?" Josh explains, "I don't believe you...that you killed twenty kids. I think you did kill ''a kid. I found one skull, and I think it belongs to Reed. The boy you killed. Now you're trying to give me some bullshit story!" "Why would I do that?" Alex asks. "'Cause you're nuts!" Josh says. "I'm telling the truth," Alex says. "Then prove it," Josh says, pointing at the shovel. "What?" Alex asks. "Dig them up," Josh says, "You put them in the ground, you can take them out." Alex stands, picks up the shovel, and spoons it into the earth. He begins cutting out the dirt as dist rises around them, and Josh watches. It's dark. Alex is still digging. He is standing in a large hole from where he has been digging. Josh sighs, "There's nothing there, Alex." Alex keeps digging. "Why was the other skull so high and the rest are buried as deep as dinosaur bones, huh?!" Josh shouts. But suddenly he hears the clang of Alex's shovel hitting against something. Josh goes silent and looks down, as Alex tosses the dirt of a bone, then a skill, then a bone, then another skull. It's a massive grave of children remains - a lot more than twenty kids. Josh stares down in horror, as Alex stares back up from the pit of bones. Suddenly the darkness is lighted, as two car headlights appear coming towards them - it's Ted. Josh stares at the pile of children bones and then he looks into the eyes of Ted, driving towards them in the car. To Be Continued... Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Flashback Episodes